


The Lost Fob Incident

by Obristan



Category: Dystopian Wars, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Exploration, Mild Gore, Mystery, minor horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obristan/pseuds/Obristan
Summary: A Forward Operating Base was lost in the War against the Abyss, a research team determined to find out what happened during the first few years of the War against the Abyss where everything was chaos and fleets frequently went MIA. Though during their exploration of a missing base, they get much more of a history lesson than anyone would have bargained for.





	The Lost Fob Incident

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually posting a story on this website so please let me know if any tags were used incorrectly or any others need to be added, feel free to point out any spelling mistakes or grammar errors.

“Expeditionary Log Entry 5, Date June 4th, 2005. A hundred years have passed since the end of the war against the abyss. Under the Council of the eight nations, this expedition to find old forgotten FoBs lost within the first few years of Chaos in the abyss war was approved. It has been more than eighty years since the Legendary Kamnsu Units disappeared. Many nowadays regard them as a type of mythological beings with the fact they vanished once no longer needed, perhaps to avoid their countries using them against each other. No one really knows why they did so.

I managed to acquire with the funds for this expedition an original Descartes class control ship, a marvel of technology unfortunately her weapons are gone and all but one of her Physeter Class Constructs are gone as well... but! We have one of them so we can still explore under the water without donning scuba gear.

The target for today’s search location is the thought to be a small enlightened complex that was turned into a FoB when the war started at the insistence of the lady in charge. One small issue, its official location is lost to time so.. we will have to find it, shouldn’t be a challenge though! How hard is it gonna be to find metal doors within an island with a glacier on top? End Log 5”

The camera turns on with the sound of static as its lenses open to start recording as the young man from the previous tape was there on the deck of the Descartes with the crane that carries the Physeter into or out of the water. The man talks with a tried voice as he sips from a cup of coffee

“Expeditionary Log... 15, Date June 14th, 2005, still no signs of the FoB. The blasted thing is camouflaged pretty well. We have the Physeter out searching for any clues on its whereabouts”

As the man talks a woman, fair in nature looking like she had come from the Commonwealth, she spoke in an accent confirming she was from the Commonwealth.

“The Physeter has found something metal and door like on its feed, we are turning to head towards it now”

“Ah good! Finally a lead, nice job Natasha”

“There is something else.. it would be better to show you follow me Peter and end the log, we can pick it up next time”

The young male fumbles with the camera for the first time from excitement. He manages to stop recording and stuffs it into his pocket quickly following Natasha into the retrofitted Descartes Class Control ship. They walk deep into the halls and come to the main control room which had been outfitted for exploration instead of war or marine biology. Natasha gently taps an older man on the shoulder who was in control of the Physeter drone, he grunts softly and puts the live-feed from his control station to a screen mounted on the port wall. 

It was static for a few seconds before turning into a proper video, and on it was a woman encased in Ice with a look of pure rage on her face. Her hands holding a sword that looked like the prow with the handguard having a dual-headed eagle engraved on it the blade held up and went past her left shoulder the top seemingly looking like a ship’s decking. On her shoulders a pair of dual heavy rocket batteries both missing parts of their clips. To her left elbow held in place by the rig was a single turreted heavy battery aimed forward. And on her head was the type of helmet styled like a tower and a star on its front this piece of her rig was a fabled “Cryo Generator”. Other details about her were hard to make out but the beams of light that cut through the icy water and her prison of Ice showed a nameplate “ **Knyaz Suvorov** ”

Peter stared in disbelief at the screen, an almost fully intact Borodino class battleship by the looks of it. Though his mind soon went from disbelief to questions. “What was a Commonwealth flagship doing here?” His thoughts seemingly spread across his face Natasha answered his questions

“More than likely this base was a multinational one with the enlightened and commonwealth fielded here due to their relative proximity to here.”

“Huh... I never thought they would have this early in the war? I mean we all have seen the reports of battlefleets working together but stationed at a FoB together? That must have generated some tension.. especially this early in the war none of the nations trusted each other yet nor did their fleets.”

“Perhaps it was an experiment in cooperations?”

“Possibly. We should get inside and take a closer look at the FoB. Natasha signal helm to take us in. Hopefully, the gears in the doors still work”

Natasha nodded and walked out of the room heading to the helm and giving the new instructions to the officer. A younger female, very Prussian in nature. She nods and guides the Descartes towards the entrance, she tries the known codes and none seem to work except for one she had inputted wrong. Her finger pressing two instead of three. 

To this code there was a loud cracking as old the main gears roared to life for the first time in over a hundred years while the ones connected to them whinnied as they grind against each other once more before the rust holding them broke and they turned once again, yet the cracking was not from the gears breaking off rust it was from the doors opening and splitting the veil of ice that had hidden this base for a similar amount of time.

The engines on the Descartes shunt power into her screws as she headed into the FoB, in search of answers. Sailing through the now open doors and into the base. The walls were classic covenant of the enlightened made of metal and had lights implanted in them that tried to turn on, a few shinning and several emergency lights turning on as an old siren began to wail its dreaded call even a hundred years later still doing its duty to try and alert all personal of enemy attack. The expedition crew was thankful that the wailing didn’t permeate the hull to effectively leaving them with some peace. 

Peter made his way towards the bridge to look out the windows on them, he frowns a little looking at the walls and then at the main control station put in the center of the wall facing the massive gate that leads to the outside world. It looked like a war had been fought inside here, with damage to the walls and the control station had a hole blown in it as if someone lobbed a mass of TNT into the once roofed structure or it had somehow punctured the roof before detonating.

“What the hell happened in here..?”

A gruff voice speaks to answer the question, as the operator of the physeter known by the crew as ‘Mac’ speaks up having just entered the Bridge to join the rest of the more lively expedition members.

“More than likely... The abyssals broke through the lower portion of the gate. There was a hole down there I sent the physeter through. So following what we know of abyssal tendencies this place is lucky to still be intact and not having caved in.”

Mac spoke with a somewhat thick southern accent as he takes out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth before lighting it. Peter nods at this theory as he looks around at the carved-out cavern that the base was hidden in. He drums his fingers against the console as he thought of what to do next before speaking again.

“Bring the physeter back onboard. Amalia take us to where the Knyaz is currently frozen in place. Let’s see if we can bring her aboard so we can get a better look at her and prepare some of the guys for an expedition into the base maybe we will find some other intact rigs.”

The other members nod and Amalia once again takes the controls of the Descartes into her hands and putting her to a gentle slow speed piloted the Control ship to a range from the frozen Kamnsu as Mac heads back down to the control center to get the Physeter back on board as he switches over from the Physeter’s controls to the crane. The arm swings out from its resting position and grabs the massive drone swinging it back into position lowering it into the tube where the drone rests. The speaker in the room rings softly as Amalia speaks through it from the bridge. 

“Hey, Mac, we are beside the Knyaz Suvorov, she is off about mid starboard be careful with her, we don’t know how fragile a century in ice has made her.”

Mac stands and walks over to the intercom and replies. 

“Understood Amalia, I’ll do my best to be gentle with her, tell Peter to be on the deck in thirty oh and don’t let him forget headphones”

Mac chuckled at his little joke before taking his finger off of the intercom and heads back to the crane’s control panel moving the arm once more, it was tricky to do so as the hooks on the crane weren’t made to pick up a woman trapped in ice. He began to clamp down on the ice waiting for it to dig into the ice a little before trying to lift the iceberg into the air, it slips some as the mass was pulled out, and the crane’s hydraulic groan as it brings its arm back up and over the deck. The clamps release and the iceberg drops onto the deck a foot or two off the ground with a bit of a crunching sound. Mac winced softly having not expected it to make that type of sound but the Kamnsu looked okay so it wasn’t too bad… he quietly hoped the decking didn’t bend or anything as he powered down the crane.

Meanwhile, Peter was with Natasha and a few others from the expedition, he put on headphones to help keep out the siren and had a tool kit at his feet with varying tools that he had assembled to extract the Kamnsu from the ice. It was quiet all things considered but the air buzzed with excitement. The one to break the excited silence was Natasha.

“So.. thought of your speech yet Peter?”

Peter blinks once or twice before looking up at the Russian woman. “Huh? My speech?”

“Da, you know for the award you are going to get for leading the first expedition to find a full Kamnsu almost intact”

“Oh.. heh, Nah, not yet I’m still getting over my shock at how well preserved she is and the fact she is in here.”

Natasha gave a bit of a satisfied hum in response. “I see, well, do make time to prepare one when you can.” She then puts a hand on the handle to the bulkhead that leads onto the deck. “Ready?”

Peter nods as he picks up his tool bag and the others murmur agreements. “As I will ever be” She grins softly before opening the bulkhead and even with the headphones, the siren’s concerned wails could still be heard screaming into the FoB. They all wince softly and one of the younger guys makes a comment about “turning that damn thing off” when they get the chance. The crew makes their way onto the deck to see the Kamnsu. Peter makes his way towards the Knyaz examining her and the ice she was in, something strange he noticed was that on her hip was a container very similar to the ones on the Descartes and a crane as well. 

“Huh.. that is weird she has a Physeter container”

Natasha pipes up with a theory. “Perhaps it’s a type of field modification?”

Peter takes a look again and sees that it did some damage to her citadel. “More like one out of desperation… look at how the crane isn’t fitted correctly, her cryo generator must have been damaged in the attachment process, perhaps it caused an overload which is why she is frozen in ice?” 

Natasha nods thoughtfully as she had heard of a report or two where a malfunctioning cryo-generator froze the ship it was on instead of the sea. “It is possible, extremely rare but possible.”

With a nod, Peter fell silent he motions for the crew to begin to try and extract the Kamnsu from her prison of ice. The work crew moves and with differing tools begin to melt/break the ice away from her. They were all surprised that as they freed Kynaz from her tomb, she was still mostly mobile they carefully laid her out on the deck as inspections of her condition began. The right eye was gone seemingly ruptured with a deep cut across her cheek that went to her nose. This cut went down to the bone and through debate was concluded to be a type of laser weapon being responsible for the damage. She had burns along her arms as well as other damages that probably racked up from continuous battles without any or much resupply or repair. Natasha speaks out with a particularly interesting theory. 

“I think this place was under siege. I mean look at how she is damaged, it is like she tried to minimize critical damage at all costs even to other less critical systems… something that you would do if you didn’t have the supplies to fix that critical damage.”

Peter frowns a little, he wasn’t completely sold on the idea of it having been a siege scenario after all, why would the abyssals still take out the remaining Kamnsu if they were going to run out of fuel eventually. He spoke his own mind on the idea

“Best bet to find out is to check the logs, I’m sure there are some somewhere in this place. Get Amilia to dock the ship so we can check out the base on foot and maybe.. Turn off that fracken siren.”


End file.
